La vie d'une mage ordinaire Ou pas
by Shade Atsuya
Summary: La vie de Shade et de son frère est complètement bizarre, soit parce qu'ils sont célèbres, soit ils sont malchanceux mais dans tous les cas ils n'ont pas une vie facile. Je suis nul pour les résumer. C'est un énorme cross-over. Plein de pairings.


Salut les gens c'est ma première fic. J'espère que ça vas vous plaire. Bonne lecture ^.^ Le premier chapitre est assez long.

Petites infos :  
>-Il existe une clé ultime, la clé de cristal celle du dragon. La plus puissante.<br>-Entre " " c'est la conversation entre le roi des dragons et Kyubi.  
>-Aizen, Itachi, Sasuke et Rukia appelle Lucy : Lucy-chan.<br>-Gin l'appelle Lulu.  
>-Ichigo et Naruto l'appelle Lu-chan.<p>

Chapitre 1 : L'anniversaire de Lucy.

POV Shade

"Driing... Driing..."

Maudis réveil, je te hais !

"Crash"

Un réveil dans le mur et après le silence... Ou pas.

Shade ! hurla mon chère petit frère.  
>-Quoi, Ryûsei ?! demandais-je à moitié endormie.<br>-Lève-toi ! m'ordonna Ryûsei.  
>-Ok !<p>

Ryûsei, pourquoi me réveiller ? Pourquoi ? Ah oui c'est l'anniversaire de Lucy, j'ai faillit oublier. Je suis enfin debout. Maintenant direction la salle de bain. J'aime pas l'eau. J'ai l'air d'un zombie, bah pas grave. Que vais-je mettre aujourd'hui ? Je sais :  
>-Un t-shirt noir.<br>-Un pantalon noir avec des flammes rouges rouges.  
>-Une veste rouge avec un dragon noir sur le dos (ouverte bien sûr).<br>-Une écharpe rouge.  
>-Des baskets noirs.<br>Oui, je sais on est en hiver mais je n'ai quasiment jamais froid. Allons manger.

Enfin debout ? me demanda Ryûsei.  
>-Oui.<br>-Tu as l'air d'un zombie. ricana Ryûsei.  
>-Arrête de te moquer de moi. répliquais-je énervée.<p>

Grrr. Rira bien qui rira le dernier. J'aurais ma vengeance.

Tu lui a acheté quoi comme cadeau à Lucy ? demandais-je calmée.  
>-Les poupées des signes du zodiaque. Et toi ?<br>-Un pendentif avec un loup en diamant blanc, bien sûr. répondis-je fière.  
>-Wouah... Tu as fait fort.<br>-Merci.

Ouais, ça m'a coutée une fortune mais tant que Lucy est heureuse, je m'en fout du prix.

Il est 9h. On vas à la guilde ? me demanda Ryûsei.  
>-Mince on vas être en retard ! m'affolais-je.<br>-A cause de qui ? me nargua Ryûsei.  
>-Ah ah ah, très drôle.<br>-Allons à la guilde.

7 minutes plus tard.

Vous êtes en retard. nous nargua Luxus.  
>-Ferma-là :-# Luxus ! criais-je énervée.<p>

Un 1/4 d'heure plus tard.

Luce arrive ! cria Natsu.  
>-Joyeux anniversaire Lucy ! cria tout le monde en choeur.<p>

Fin POV Shade

POV Lucy

Toute la guilde plus Léon, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Frosh, Lector, Orga et Rufus sont là pour mon anniversaire. Alors les cadeaux : Natsu une écharpe rose, Grey un ours en peluche de la couleur de sa magie, Erza une armure, Luxus un casque jaune, Mira une robe de mariée.

Mira, je ne vais pas me mariée maintenant. protestais-je.  
>-Mais au moins tu l'auras.<p>

Mira est vraiment une obsédée des couples et des mariages. Gajeel un costume de bunny-girl, Sting un iPod touch G5 bleu.

Merci Sting, j'en voulais un depuis longtemps. dis-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.  
>-De rien. Honnêtement je savais pas si ça allait te plaire. fit Sting un peu gêné.<br>-Sting rien que le fait que tu sois venu malgré ta responsabilité de maitre de Sabertooth me rend heureuse. avouais-je toute rouge.  
>-Vraiment ? s'étonna Sting.<br>-Oui ^.^

Rogue une cape (Moi : Logique. Lucy : Dégage de mes pensées l'auteur. Moi : Méchante TT_TT) Frosh et Lector des bonbons...

Merci les amis !  
>-De rien, Lucy. Prends ce pendentif. fit Shade.<br>-Shade, il est magnifique. Merci pour ça. fis-je très heureuse.  
>-Et tiens prends ça aussi. dit Ryûsei.<br>-Les poupées des signes du zodiaque. Merci.

Fin POV Lucy

POV Ryûsei

Vous auriez pu nous attendre. fit une voix que j'ai reconnu très facilement.  
>-"ricane" Tu es en retard Ichigo Kurosaki. fit ma soeur sarcastique.<br>-Ne me cherche pas Sha-chan. répliqua Ichigo énervé.  
>-Ferme-là, la fraise ! hurla Shade, hors d'elle.<p>

Et c'est reparti. Il faut toujours que ces deux-là se dispute comme Grey et Natsu. On dirais que Rukia aussi en a marre.

Rukia, c'est moi où tu en a marre ? supposais-je.  
>-Bien supposé. me répondit Rukia.<br>-Ont les arrêtes ? demandais-je en regardant les 2 qui se battent.  
>-Avec grand plaisir Ryûsei. me répondit Rukia.<br>-Ok à 3.  
>-D'acc. accepta Rukia.<br>-1,2,3. comptais-je.  
>-STOP ! hurlons moi et Rukia.<br>-Faites la paix. fis-je agacé.  
>-Ok. firent Shade et Ichigo honteux.<br>-Désolé, Shade. s'excusa Ichigo.  
>-C'est moi qui suis désolée. s'excusa ma grande soeur.<br>-Ichi-kun et Shade-chan se disputent toujours autant. fit Aizen moqueur.  
>-Ça t'étonne encore, Aizen. fis-je.<br>-Ça ne m'étonne plus depuis longtemps. Avoua Aizen.  
>-Bonjour Aizen, Gin, Rukia, Ichigo, Byakuya, Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, Kira, Orihime, Chad, Cloud, Sephiroth. les salua Lucy.<br>-Bonjour Lucy-chan/Lu-chan/Lulu/Lucy.  
>-Tu nous as oubliés Lucy. pleurnichèrent plusieurs voix.<br>-Désolée Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi. s'excusa Lucy.  
>-C'est pas grave Lucy. firent Naruto, Sasuke et Itachi.<p>

Ben tiens, les cadeaux sont pas banales dites-moi. Bref, Ichigo un katana, Aizen un livre.

Aizen, comment tu as trouvé ce livre ? demanda Lucy.  
>-Facile... fit Aizen avant d'être coupé par Gin.<br>-Au manoir des heartfilia. fit Gin surexcité.  
>-Vraiment ? s'étonna Lucy.<br>-Oui. Ça te fait plaisir ? répondit Aizen.  
>-Merci Aizen. fit Lucy en prenant un Aizen souriant dans ses bras.<br>-Qui l'as écris ? demandais-je curieux.  
>-La mère de Lucy. répondit Aizen.<p>

Je comprends. Elle a très peu de souvenir de sa mère, ça explique pourquoi Aizen a cherché se livre. Continuons, Gin plein de sucreries, Rukia un lapin en peluche, Toshiro et Byakuya deux kimonos mais pas pareil. Celui de Toshiro est bleu ciel avec des bordures noires. Celui de Byakuya est bleu nuit avec des bordures argentés. Rangiku un bikini "soupir", Renji un gilet bleu nuit, Kira des boucles d'oreilles en forme de neko (chat), Orihime une magnifique robe argentée avec des bordures bleu nuit. Chad un foulard bleu nuit, Ishida du matériel de couture, Cloud un bouquet de roses noires, Sephiroth un bracelet en or avec des rubis, des saphirs et des diamants, Naruto un petit Kyubi en peluche.

Merci Naruto. Elle est très mignonne. C'est Kyubi, n'est ce pas ? le remercia Lucy.  
>-Oui c'est un petit Kyubi. Je suis content qu'elle te plaise. fit Naruto en souriant.<br>"-Je suis mignon, moi ? s'interrogea Kyubi.  
>-Si elle le dit. répondis le roi des dragons."<p>

Sasuke quatre clés d'argent : celle d'Orion, celle de Pégase, celle de l'Hydre et celle du Loup.

Sasuke, je t'adore. Merci pour les 4 clés d'argents. dit Lucy en le serrant dans ses bras.  
>-De rien. fit-il tout rouge.<p>

Itachi la légendaire clé de cristal : celle du Dragon.

Itachi, "pleure de joie" je t'aime ! dit Lucy.  
>-Je sais. dit Itachi.<br>-Explication ? demandèrent les autres sauf moi, Shade, Itachi, Lucy, Sasuke et Naruto.  
>-C'est la clé légendaire de cristal plus précisément celle du Dragon. expliquais-je.<br>-Vraiment ? demanda Makarof.  
>-Oui. dit Shade<br>-Je suppose que c'est la plus puissante. supposa Grey.  
>-Bien supposé Grey. Le clan des Uchiwa a eu la clé du Dragon du roi des esprits stellaires. expliqua Itachi.<br>-Trop cool ! s'exclama Natsu.

Fin POV Ryûsei

POV Narrateur

Ils sont fait la fête jusqu'à 20h, après ils sont retournés chez eux où à l'hôtel.

À suivre.

Alors c'est comment ? Review pour me répondre please ? J'essaierai de poster vite.

Au revoir les gens. ^_^


End file.
